Take on me
by australianLiquorice
Summary: ¡Sufin, fantasia, romance y humor todo en uno! Aunque con algo de drama, creo. Mas cosas dentro..¡A leer este One-Shot, por favor!


******_Bueno, queridos lectores_**

**_ Este fic está basado en una canción llamada Take on me, de un grupo sueco llamado A-ha. Es un regalo dedicado a dos importantes personas: una es una autora de aquí, Nemu Black Parade, y la otra es m' waifu, mi sueca personal. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y os recomiendo ver el MV de dicha canción, así será mas bonito leer este fic. Bueno, os dejo ya con él, ¡Disfrutarlo!_**

**__**_Hetalia no me pertenece ni mucho menos. Fue creada por Himaruya Hidekaz, mi héroe. _

* * *

**Take on me**

Tino andaba con aire tristón por la ciudad. Hacía semanas que estaba así, depresivo.

La razón: Se había enamorado de un personaje que salía en un cómic. Si, de un cómic, has leído bien.

Era sobre las ocho de la tarde, en Helsinki. Andaba hacia el kiosco, a comprar el número de dicho cómic. No entendía como había ocurrido. ¿Qué persona normal y cuerda se enamoraría de un personaje que salía en unas viñetas?

Al principio ese personaje le atemorizaba. En el cómic se podía distinguir una intensa mirada de ese personaje. Era, por lo que se veía, alto. Bastante alto. Tal vez rubio…con el pelo corto. Y ojos claros, muy claros, dado a que no tenían apenas sombra en el dibujo. Esa mirada casi le hace chillar a Tino la primera vez que vio a tal personaje, pero…poco a poco, se fue interesando más y más por él, tal vez de una manera casi obsesiva. Al principio le asustaba de verdad, pero…se dio cuenta de que no podía pasar una semana sin ver esos ojos.

Deseaba profundamente encontrar a alguien así, aunque…asustase.

Compró dicho cómic, y entró en una cafetería cercana para sentarse a leerlo tranquilamente, pensando mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un cálido rojo que haría el personaje esa semana.

En la cafetería le pusieron un pastel de salmiakki, y un chocolate caliente con nata por encima. Se sentó al lado de una ventana, y empezó a leerlo.

Esos ojos….Una amplia sonrisa fue esbozada en su rostro. Tocó por encima del cómic el rostro del personaje, pero con la mano algo temblorosa. Ese hombre, realmente imponía.

Un momento. Ese hombre le acaba de guiñar un ojo.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! –Chilló Tino, muy asustado y cayéndose de la silla. El golpe fue tremendo…Se acarició la cabeza, mientras unas camareras le ayudaban a levantarse. Muy sonrojado, se disculpó con los clientes y demás personas del bar, y decidió sentarse otra vez, aunque estaba aturdido aun.

¿De verdad acaba de ocurrir lo que creía haber visto?

Imposible, ¿No? Ya veremos…

Bien…-Suspiró este, y empezó a volver a mirar las viñetas. Oh dios….empezó a temblar, dado a que la mano de dicho hombre, estaba saliendo a través de una viñeta.

Se quedó totalmente paralizado.

-¿P-Pero qué?...-Dijo Tino, muy asustado, pero no le dio tiempo a más, porque esa mano, cogió la suya, y lo metió dentro del cómic. Si, como lees, dentro del cómic.

Estaba en el mundo del cómic, y en los brazos de ese hombre. Intentó chillar, dado a que la expresión de este, era como de enfado, pero descubrió que ningún sonido salió de su garganta, del asombro que tenía. El hombre, para tranquilizarlo, le acarició suavemente el pelo con una mano, mirándole a los ojos.

Tino no sabía si estaba soñando o realmente estaba pasando de verdad, pero…al mirar esos ojos, extrañamente empezó a tranquilizarse. Después de todo…era de quien se había enamorado.

Al recordar quien era ese hombre, por poco le da algo. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar su nombre? Lo leyó una vez, hace semanas…era…un nombre sueco. Si, era sueco…Algo de Ber…

-Tr'nquilo…te he 'stado 'sperando….Tino.-Dijo el sueco, acercando su rostro al del finlandés. Este, tragó saliva, observando aun los ojos del mayor.

Pero en la realidad…

Al haber desaparecido Tino, una de las camareras, cabreada de que aun encima se fuese sin pagar, hizo del cómic una bola, y la tiró a una papelera detrás de la barra.

En esos momentos, el sueco se colocó detrás de una viñeta para que Tino pudiese ver como sería él en la realidad, pero unas especies de policías llegaron a donde estaban ellos y rompieron la viñeta. El sueco, mostrando su cara mas seria, apretó una mano del finlandés, y empezó a correr para alejarlo de ellos, ya que iban armados.

Tino estaba que no salía del asombro, corriendo lo más rápido qué podía, mirando al sueco, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando para decir algo, pero no podía.

Simplemente, ahora era incapaz.

Los policías les gritaban, diciéndoles que se detuviesen, que eran unos criminales.

¿Criminales? El no había hecho absolutamente nada. De hecho, acaba de llegar y ya querían arrestarle, buen comienzo, si señor.

El sueco derepente se detuvo en un callejón que al principio parecía que no tenía salida, pero abrió una especie de agujero separando dos viñetas, le empujó a la fuerza dentro, cerrando de nuevo esta, mientras que los policías se acercaban.

-M-Moi….q-qué dolor de cabeza….-Dijo sin abrir aun los ojos. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Todo le daba vueltas…Sentía que algo se le clavaba en la espalda, y se revolvió un poco. ¿Cuchicheos?...Escuchaba como si hubiese gente a su alrededor. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Casi chilla al encontrarse un montón de gente mirándole.

Estaba tirado encima de una papelera, detrás del mostrador de la cafetería donde había empezado todo. Estaba lleno…de…machas negras, como de carbón. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando nerviosamente el cómic.

Al dar con el, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, con la blanca totalmente pálida.

Empezó a correr hacia su casa, debía llegar allí cuanto antes, quería saber cuanto antes que había ocurrido con aquel hombre.

Miró al cielo. Ya era bien entrada la noche…Y hacía mucho, muchísimo frío.

En el interior, rezaba para que de verdad hubiese ocurrido todo aquello, y que pudiese ver, aunque solo fuera una vez mas, aquel hombre tan cercano a él.

Estaba llorando mientras corría, y notaba que sus propias lágrimas le herían el rostro por tal nivel de frío que hacía. Todo era dolor últimamente…El amor, duele. Bastante… y lo comprobó en carne propia.

Abrió tembloroso la puerta de su casa. Su perrita Hanatamago parecía una nube de algodón correteando hacia él. Pero esta vez, no podía prestarla atención.

Cerró de golpe la puerta, y corrió hacia su dormitorio, quitándose por el camino sus abrigos y demás, quedándose con sus pantalones y una camisa.

Intentó alisar las hojas del cómic como pudo, mirando entre lágrimas como el personaje no se movía. Nada.

-N-no…p-por favor….por favor….ven…..conmigo…..llévame contigo….-Dijo Tino, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

La perrita, empezó a ladrar bastante, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-H-hana… ¿Qué ocurre…?-Pero se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes detrás suya. Giró poco a poco la cabeza, y se encontró a aquel hombre. En blanco y negro, aunque a veces cobraba color. Avanzaba hacia él, golpeandose por el camino, eso hacía que tuviese color.

Cayó ante los pies de Tino, agotado y con color. Pero se levanto enseguida, y pareció sonreirle, aunque se le veía agotado. Tino, inmediatamente, aunque llorando de la incredibilidad, se abalanzó hacia él, y quedaron juntos en un fuerte abrazo.

El hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado. Y aunque le asustase a veces, nunca, nunca dejaría de estar a su lado.


End file.
